


Quickies - Gabriel x Reader

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Closet Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Kink #91: QuickiesGabriel x ReaderRequested by anonymous. You asked for it. And Gabriel’s going to give it to ya.





	Quickies - Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted (March 2017) as part of a compilation with other writers. I decided to post it separately.

Pushing Gabriel into a nearby janitor’s closet, you started plucking open the buttons on his jeans as you hungrily devoured each other’s lips. “Have to be quick,” you mumbled as your hand slid into his jeans, gripping his rapidly swelling cock.

Breaking the kiss, Gabriel flashed you a goofy little grin, “Can’t wait to get home, sweetcheeks?”

“Screw you. I’m not the one who’s spent this hunt teasing me at every turn,” you growl, pulling his pants down below his ass before pulling your own off and hopping up onto the edge of the utility sink. “Unless you’re all talk,” you teased with legs spread wide open and fingers stroking along your damp folds.

Gabriel’s hands felt their way up your thighs as he stepped in between them, the tip of his cock nudging against your fingers, “Is that a challenge, Y/N?”

“It’s a dare,” you reply with a grin, “Dare you to fuck me with two armed hunters just down the hall.”

For a moment the angel’s eyes flash dark with arousal, then he pushed into you. Bottoming out in a single thrust, leaving you feeling stretched and full in the best possible way. Capturing your mouth in a passionate kiss, he rolled his hips at a gentle pace until you adjusted to the size of him. A quick lick to your bottom lip was all the warning you received before he sped up until he was pistoning into you like a starving man presented with his last meal.

Your moans were swallowed up in the kiss, legs locked around his waist as your nails raked across Gabriel’s jacked covered back.  It was thrilling to know that you could get caught at any moment. That the brother’s could burst in and see you with your ass pressed against a dirty wash sink as the Messenger of God pounded his cock deep into you. So lost in your thoughts about the possibility of discovery, you didn’t realize how close you were until you heard a low groan from Gabriel.

“That’s it, Y/N. Cum for me,” he panted against your lips, his cock throbbing with each thrust. Reaching down between you, he brushed his thumb against your clit, rubbing it in small circles until your thighs were quaking for want of release. When he pinched your swollen clit with the barest amount of pressure your world shattered into a million electric fragments. Your body arching and spasming around him. The sounds of both your moans filling the room as he joined you. His hips pressing tightly against you as your pussy was flooded with hot cum.

Kissing you softly, Gabriel carefully pulled his cock from you and pulled up his pants, leaving you to catch your breath. When he lifted his hand to snap away the mess, you stopped him with a gentle hand over his. “Leave it,” you said with a sly smile and rosy cheeks, “I want to feel you inside me until we get back to the motel.”

Smirking, he bent down to retrieve your pants and help you into them, “That’s my dirty girl.”


End file.
